Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{3}{4}-1\dfrac{5}{6} = {?}$
Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {5\dfrac{9}{12}}-{1\dfrac{10}{12}}$ Convert ${5\dfrac{9}{12}}$ to ${4 + \dfrac{12}{12} + \dfrac{9}{12}}$ So the problem becomes: ${4\dfrac{21}{12}}-{1\dfrac{10}{12}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {4} + {\dfrac{21}{12}} - {1} - {\dfrac{10}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {4} - {1} + {\dfrac{21}{12}} - {\dfrac{10}{12}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=3 + {\dfrac{21}{12}} - {\dfrac{10}{12}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 3+\dfrac{11}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 3\dfrac{11}{12}$